Noir
by Rieval
Summary: Première partie d'une duologie Jim's POV.


Noir

Par Rieval

Ce n'était plus qu'un point minuscule maintenant. Pratiquement invisible à l'œil nu.

Cette dernière pensée fit sourire Jim. « Invisible à l'œil nu ». Ce point rouge qu'il fixait depuis maintenant près de 10 minutes était de toute manière parfaitement « invisible » pour n'importe quel œil humain. Pour un œil humain « normal » en tout cas.

Mais pas pour lui. Pas pour une Sentinelle.

Une personne normale ne pouvait plus voir le feu arrière du petit Jet (1), en fait, l'avion lui-même était maintenant bien trop loin pour être vu. Assis près du balcon, fenêtre grande ouverte, Jim lui, pouvait encore distinguer ce point rouge ainsi que la vague silhouette de l'avion.

Jusqu'où pouvait il aller sans risquer de se perdre ? Sans risquer une « zone out » ? Il prit une large inspiration et se concentra sur l'avion.

Jim pouvait sentir l'effort que sa cornée développait pour ajuster sa vue. Pendant un moment, tout se brouilla, puis il le vit : le point rouge, éclatant, comme suspendu dans le ciel. Des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur son front. Allez encore un peu ! Plus loin. Plus loin.

Il continuait d'étendre sa vue.

Une lumière aveuglante explosa soudainement près de l'avion. Jim poussa un hurlement et porta ses mains à ses yeux. La douleur était intense. Il s'était tellement concentré sur sa vision, qu'il n'avait pas senti ou entendu l'orage arriver. Il se roula en boule sur le sol, gémissant de douleur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la douleur se fit plus diffuse. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Il pleurait abondamment, mais ses larmes ne calmaient pas la peine, bien au contraire chacune d'elle brûlait comme de l'acide. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et les ouvrit … sur un noir total.

Il faisait nuit bien sûr, mais il aurait dû pouvoir « voir » quelque chose. Les lumières de la ville illuminaient le loft et même une personne sans une vue hyper développée aurait été capable d'y voir clair. Avait-il perdu la vue ? Il ne pu réprimer un ricanement à cette idée : une Sentinelle aveugle ! Que dirait Sandburg ?

Sandburg. Son « Sentinellement » obsédé partenaire. Il serait certainement furieux qu'il se soit livré à ce petit jeu stupide tout seul. Seulement, il n'était plus là.

Jim poussa un soupir.

Les larmes coulaient toujours le long de ses joues. Jim les essuya brusquement avec sa manche et se remis en position assise. Bon sang ! Il était pathétique.

Une violente bourrasque de vent fit claquer les fenêtres du balcon. Il se leva péniblement pour les fermer. La pluie frappait désormais les carreaux. Le « tictictictic » rapide des gouttes contre la vitre avait un effet calmant. Jim resta un moment immobile, debout, le front posé sur les vitres. Il faisait toujours noir.

Le noir n'avait jamais été un problème pour lui. Même enfant, il ne se rappelait pas avoir eu peur du noir. Au moins un bon point pour lui : son père n'aimait pas les signes de faiblesses de la part de son fils aîné. Lors de ses années dans les Covert ops, puis dans la police, l'obscurité avait souvent été son alliée. Il s'y sentait à l'aise. Non, c'était plus que cela, il s'y sentait en sécurité. Peut-être était-ce lié à ses sens ? Il demanderait à Blair et … Non. Il ne pourrait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était trop dangereux. Il fallait qu'il … qu'il l'oublie. Oui, c'était ça la solution, la seule acceptable. Il ne devait plus approcher Blair Sandburg. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Oh mon Dieu ! Jim revoyait le corps immobile de son jeune ami, percé d'une flèche. Mort. Une flèche qu'il avait tirée lui-même.

Jim avait dit à Blair qu'il avait besoin d'espace, qu'il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il avait menti : il avait besoin de Blair en dehors de sa vie, voilà tout. Parce qu'il savait que si son ami restait auprès de lui plus longtemps, « quelque chose » allait arriver. Quelque chose de terrible.

Alors il avait emballé toutes les affaires de Blair et l'avait jeté dehors, sans autres formes d'explications. Evidemment, Blair avait voulu discuter de tout cela calmement, mais tout ce que voulait Jim c'était en finir. Il était sorti, sans un mot, sans se retourner, comme un voleur. A son retour, Blair était parti.

Et maintenant, Jim se retrouvait seul dans son appartement vide. Dans le noir. Sans Blair à ses côtés.

Il comprit que cette fois l'obscurité ne lui apporterait ni chaleur ni réconfort. Assise dans le noir, la Sentinelle posa sa tête sur ses genoux, des larmes silencieuses coulaient encore sur ses joues.

Ce soir, l'obscurité était le prix qu'il devait payer pour la perte d'une part de son âme.

(1) Un de mes lecteurs m'a fait remarquer que le feu arrière des avions n'était pas rouge ! Diantre. Non, non, non, je ne changerais pas mon histoire (non mais). Je rappelle que ceci est une « fanfiction », le terme important étant « fiction ». Hé ! Vous savez quoi, et bien, les Sentinelles, elles n'existent pas non plus (LOL).


End file.
